Infinity: P13/Transcript
Part 13 (Cloe, Kamarov, Price, and Garrick enter the Command Center.) Devon: Cloe, we got the gems back. Cloe: Thanks. But they're not safe here. I was hoping this day would never come. Adagio Dazzle and her fellow Sirens were broken out prison by that bucket head Vargoyle. Scrozzle recieved Adagio's pendant from El Sueno and reconstituted it. Adagio got it back and used her power to hypnotize Benji. Nene: So.... He's.... no longer with us? Cloe: Not the case at all. It's not in any way his fault. The spell can be broken. But since we don't have any musical means right now, we'll have to use something more powerful. (Cloe gets out the Omni Crystal.) Cloe: Hackmon dropped this off earlier today. Nate: The Omni Crystal. Cloe: The very thing we used years ago to defeat the Sirens. John: Why don't you tell them what happened during that time? Why they're such a serious threat. Cloe: (Inhale and exhale) Those Sirens were successful in taking over our Multi-Universe, forcing us to go back in time and alter the timeline to prevent that. They were so powerful, we couldn't stop any weapon they threw at us: Our Zords couldn't stop them. Adagio.... she... she hypnotized Daniel. During a battle, I nearly destroyed him to break the spell. (Starts tearing up) She almost made me kill my best friend and love. I just hope Benji, your leader, doesn't suffer the same fate... or worse. Devon: What's the plan? Cloe: (Wipes tears from her eyes and regains composure) We get the gems as far away from New Donk City as possible. Wes heard about the situation from Jen. You'll be taking the gems to Silver Hills and meet up with Wes. If at all possible things go wrong, if you encounter the Sirens or Benji, you'll need to fight him to save him. John: I'll lead the charge. Cloe: Are you sure you're ready for this, John? John: What other choice do we have? (Cloe hands the case and Omni Crystal to John.) Cloe: Go. John: On it. (The heroes leave the CC. Daniel enters.) Daniel: I heard. I was hoping this day wouldn't come. Cloe: Me to... Daniel: Hey. (Puts hand on Cloe's shoulder) You know you did the right thing back then right? Cloe: I still ha to hurt you... Daniel: It was either hurt me, or let the Dazzling's win. And I'm still all right. Cloe: Danny.... (Daniel and Cloe hug. A few hours later, the transport is seen entering Silver Hills. On the ground, Shetland looks on from the ground with an army of Gizumon.) Shetland: It's them. Take them down. (Onboard the transport....) Devon: Closing in on downtown. Price: (Comms) Rog'. We'll meet you at the Clock Tower. (The alarm blares.) Pilot: Missile Inbound!!' '''Deploying flares!! (The transport ejects flares to coax the missiles. Another Gizumon fires more missiles.) '''Pilot:' SHIT! More Missiles!! (One of the missiles hit. The transport starts plumiting.) Devon: We need to morph now!! (The Rangers and G5s morph and bail from the transport. The transport is destroyed, but the Rangers and G5s land safely.) Cloe: (Comms) Teams, we detected an attack on Transport T3! Can anyone respond?! John: Cloe, we're fine. Cloe: (Comms) Thank God. The DigiDestined and Tamers are inbound to back you up. David and Jack are making their way there as well. Shetland's on site. They'll deal with him. John: Got it. I'll try and contact the Silver Guardians for assistance. ???: Sorry. I can't let you take those gems away from my Queen. (Benji, hypnotized, approaches with his weapon drawn.) John: Benji, please. I don't want to fight you. Benji: Well, then it's easier on me. (Morphs) Return those jewels to their rightful owners and we'll go easy on you. Devon: We can't do that, Benji. We're sorry. Benji: I know you are. (Benji rushes in to attack. He tries to slash at Devon, but John blocks him.) John: Devon, get that case to Wes! I'll hold Benji off! Keep your guard up for Gizumon! Devon: Okay. (To the others) Let's go! (The others leave. John and Benji continue to duel. Devon activates comms.) Devon: Wes, we got a problem! Our transport's down! We need ground transport! Wes: (Comms) There's too many Gizumon! I'm on my way to back you up! Devon: Rog'! (Suddenly, numerous Tronics arrive and swarm the Rangers.) Ravi: Whoa! Tronics! Nanami: Didn't expect anything less! (The heroes battle the Tronics. Meanwhile, John and Benji are still dueling.) Benji: You won't win. John: I have to. (Benji tries to deliver a slash again. John blocks him. Benji then flings the Wrangler out of John's hands. Benji then punches John back.) John: This guy's no joke when he's being used against us. (Benji slowly approaches John. John tries to dash for his weapon, but Benji blasts him. John falls to the ground. Benji has his sword pointed at him.) Benji: I'm bringing you back to Adagio Dazzle. She'll decide what happens to you. (Suddenly, Benji is blasted at by Sparrowmon. Nene jumps off and approaches Benji.) Nene: Benji, listen to me. This isn't you! John: Nene! Get out of here! It's too dangerous! Benji: This IS me, Nene. My life is devoted to the Dazzlings now. Nene: Not really. You're devoted to protecting the Multi-Universe, our home. Benji: I'll protect it under the Sirens' rule. Nene: Benji, they have you under a spell. (John get out the Omni Crystal.) Nene: This isn't who you truly are. I know you very well. You're better than this. Benji: No. Not then. I am now... with my Queen, Adagio. John: Hey, Benji! You forgot about me?! (Benji rushes towards John. John then stands and raises the Omni Crytsal to the sky. Nene aims her Fusion Loader to it. A bright light appears and Benji begins to struggle. Suddenly, his eyes stop glowing green from inside his helmet. He falls to the ground and demorphs. His eyes are back to normal, showing that the spell over him has been broken.) John: Benji! (John and Nene rush to Benji.) Benji: What... What's happening. My bell is seriously rung. Was I.... trying to hurt you two? John: It's not your fault. Benji: My bell is seriously rung. That punk Vargoyle freed those Sirens. (Looks at Nene) Nene, I'm so sorry. Nene: It's okay. I'm just glad you're back. (Benji and Nene hug.) Benji: Okay. What are we doing here in Silver Hills? John: Cloe's having us move the gems to the clock tower. Benji: A safe place away from New Donk City since Adagio used me to steal them back. John: Correct. Sparrowmon: We have another problem! (The four of them see a swarm of Gizumon headed in the others' direction.) John: The others are gonna have a serious problem!! (Suddenly, the Digimon from both the DigiDestined and Tamers arrive, all Digivolved to Mega Level. WarGreymon, Gallantmon, and a transport arrive. Nikolai steps out of the transport.) Nikolai: Need a ride? Benji: Nikolai! John: That'd be great! Nene: I'll follow you! Benji: Sounds good! (Kisses Nene) Bye! (Benji and John boards the transport. Nene blushes as she watches the transport takes off.) Gallantmon: (Takato's voice) Nene, let's go. We need to help the others. Nene: Right. On it! (Nene hops onto Sparrowmon and they fly off. The Rangers defeat all of the Tronics, suddenly they're attacked by the Gizumon. However, Wes, morphed, arrives to help. He deflects the missiles with his Chrono Saber.) Wes: Hanging in there?! Devon: Yeah! Thanks to you! (The transport arrives and fires at the Gizumon, destroying six of them.) Nikolai: (Comms) This transport comes equiped with weapons systems. Those drones won't see it coming. (Benji and John jump out.) Devon: Benji? Benji: Hey guys. Sorry about all that. I'm fine now thanks to two people that I care dearly about. (Shetland is in a ground vehicle. The vehicle approaches a roadblock set up by the Silver Guardians, David, Jack, Price, and Garrick. He and his mercs step out. Shetland draws his Desert Eagle at the Silver Guardians Soldiers.) Shetland: I'm only gonna warn you once! Get out of here now!! David: Not happening!! (Shetland nods at his men, in which they fire at the soldiers. A soldier fires at and kills the mercs, forcing Shetland to kill him in return. Price and Garrick then fire numerous rounds at Shetland, killing him.) Jack: You know, I don't think he'll be getting back up from that one. Price: Not at all. Garrick: Nope. (Back with the other heroes, Gallantmon, Sakuyamon, and Justimon destroy five more Gizumon-XT. The Racer Zord in Battle Mode take out 2 more with the Cheetah Strike. MegaGargomon destroys 6 more of them.) MegaGargomon: (Terriermon) We're swatting them like flies! (Henry) Terriermon! (Terriermon) What? Cruise: Just two more Gizumon-XT, Devon. Devon: Got it. Locked on! Transport! Cheetah Beast Blaster!! (Summons blaster) Racer Zord! Cheetah Strike!! (Devon fires the blaster, delivering the final blow to the Gizumon-XT. The rest of the Gizumon are destroyed.) Devon: Virus Eliminated! (The rest of the heroes regroup on the ground.) Wes: Good work, guys! (Suddenly, the case with the gems are shot off of John's waist. Adagio picks up the case.) Adagio: Well well. An early Christmas present. Aw. You really shouldn't have. Aria: No. They should. Wes: (Draws his Chrono Blaster) Hand those over!! Adagio: I thought you all knew better than to take what doesn't belong to you! Wes: Well, why do you think?! Devon: You're not re-energizing their powers, Adagio. Adagio: Oh yes I am! John: No way! (John draws the Omni Crystal. They DigiDestined and Nene aim their Digivices at it. The light then causes the gems to disappear. Adagio is now de-empowered.) Adagio: What?! No!! (Garrick, Wes, and Price move in for the arrest.) Garrick: Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk, Aria Blaze, all three of you are now under the custody of the Special Operations Forces! You will be returned to the year 3019 for immediate imprisonment! Wes: Let's get them out of here! Adagio: We lost?! AGAIN!?! Aria: I blame you Sonata. Sonata: What did I do!? Aria: Exactly! Adagio: You both are the worst! (The three escort the Sirens away. Back at HQ, Benji is seen speaking to Daniel and Cloe.) Benji: I'm very sorry about what happened. Cloe: It wasn't your fault. That happened before. Daniel: I can relate. Cloe: But thanks to all of you, the Dazzlings are placed back in the future in the Time Force prison. We got some news from Ransik that he'll make sure this doesn't happen again. Benji: Good. (Gets up) I'm glad that's all over. I'm gonna go see Nene. Call me if we have something else. Cloe: Okay. (Benji leaves the CC.) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion Infinity Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion Infinity Category:Transcripts